vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Angel Emfrbl/2013
Global js Since you edit and view in monobook a lot, some times you need to view Oasis to see the placement of things, such as images. For example, the interface image in Miriam / Kaito's voicebank section resulted it squishing the words at the top. I had to move it below the 'weakness' section. So if you want, add this to your personal JS to click between the pages, it doesn't change your preference it just changes the url. Skin switch button -- Bunai82 (talk) 18:39, December 30, 2012 (UTC) :I'm somewhat glad at times they abandoned the ability to set up unique templates per vocaloid. As nice as it was, tracking down all 6 examples of the interface was a bitch for one or two of the vocals like Leon. :-/ One-Winged Hawk (talk) 18:13, December 31, 2012 (UTC) ::The voicebank section was better than the other way. Look at it in Oasis. -- Bunai82 (talk) 19:27, December 31, 2012 (UTC) :You referring to the stuff I just did? One-Winged Hawk (talk) 19:44, December 31, 2012 (UTC) ::Edit; ignore that, I forgot what I was replying to and I broke my concentration, leading a mental mix-up. X_X One-Winged Hawk (talk) 19:45, December 31, 2012 (UTC) :::This didn't work out very well, what I did on Leon's page, I honestly have no idea how to make it work... I always Leon's page for big experiments like this though because he is one of the vocaloid less likely to have anyone talk about him then most of the other vocaloids. One-Winged Hawk (talk) 19:58, December 31, 2012 (UTC) ::::With how wiki coding works, you likely won't be able to keep them separate as they are now, because while one looks fine on the Oasis skin it doesn't duplicate well to the Monobook version. ::::If you don't plan to tweak the template much, then I suggest either reverting it back to how it was or just place the voicebank template within the strength/weakness template. -- Bunai82 (talk) 20:00, December 31, 2012 (UTC) :::::Leave it for now, I'll try and play with again tomorrow (about to go to a new years party)... I also tried the inside of the template too, but in preview it doesn't work so well. :-/ One-Winged Hawk (talk) 20:08, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Ah, fixed the problem... Turns out I was making this far too complex then it needed to be, and all I needed to do was add one line of that coding I tried to add. O_o One-Winged Hawk (talk) 00:59, January 1, 2013 (UTC) :Long story sort, the problem was just the use of "clr" template in the wrong places... But why were they there in the first place, I can't remember.. One-Winged Hawk (talk) 01:15, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Don't Worry Don't worry, it's a calculated risk. My aim is letting people know there are many grave mistranslations and educating other translators. I wrote a tutorial that, maybe, books and schools fail to give. The more viewers, the better. Who can call me a stumbling stone? Damesukekun (talk) 11:35, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Damn, Angel. I just realized you left me a message on my...profile thingie..in december. I'm sorry I never responeded, it probably looks as if I ignored you but I really have no idea how those user pages things work and totally didn't see this message until now! I'm sorry ><Kimi2.0 (talk) 19:23, January 14, 2013 (UTC)Kimi :I'm not bothered. :Too many messages have been ignored for me to hold it against people. ;-) One-Winged Hawk (talk) 08:09, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Piano Sheet Music? I found this book that was recently released: ピアノ・ソロ ボカロ・ベスト・ヒッツ (Piano Solo Vocaloid Best Hits). I'm pretty sure it's a sheet music book, but wanted to ask you before adding it. ~ LaZMMiSY (talk) 11:17, January 25, 2013 (UTC) ~ :Looks like it, I'll have to sort it out tomorrow. Tomorrow is a general catch-up day for me. :I wish this was a little easier for everyone, the books tend to get really badly ignored by the fandom. :-/ One-Winged Hawk (talk) 18:57, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Is there an issue? I reported it (tabber) as a bug to the wikia staff you can file one too if you want, because this isn't just happening here it is site wide for me. They say they are going to look into it. -- Bunai82 (talk) 22:59, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Why? why are you removing all the voicebank information? 06:23, March 13, 2013 (UTC) :Its going on their own pages. One-Winged Hawk (talk) 09:51, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Vocaloid topics in forums Any other reasons beside "I hated it"? I can use them for something else if there are any ideas. -- Bunai82 (talk) 18:17, March 18, 2013 (UTC) :Perhaps I can move them to the QA module or even create another module specifically for them. I am picturing someone coming alone and going "Lets talk about Miku", and then another person doing the same thing rather than using a topic already created. lol someone created Kaito topic without the question being specifically aimed at Kaito, so I had to move it. -- Bunai82 (talk) 19:52, March 19, 2013 (UTC) : Oc pages need deletion Ms Angel, Vocaloid Venus.|this page and Vocaloid Lala.|this page need to be deleted because they're obviously OCs and belong on Fanloid wiki Re: Question I haven't run into this problem, but perhaps the forums react as the wiki does when you create or publish edits in rapid session. I guess there is a cool down. -- Bunai82 (talk) 15:34, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Re:Concern I believe the page to be fine as it is based on what the program does. I am under the impression that was the purpose of the page in the first place. If there are "threatening" comments then do bring it up with the admins so they can delete them, I don't search every comment section daily. The user in question is under Wikia's policy and they can't do anything else. We're not going to punish ourselves for providing information about software that violates Yamaha / Studio's policy. If people are blaming us for doing something right, then they can go elsewhere. -- Bunai82 (talk) 21:04, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Wait a minute... No one else agreed to remove the MMD models yet, so why are you removing them? 13:27, June 15, 2013 (UTC) I talked about this before on the MMD article on this wikia, so my reasons for keeping them are there. I would like to hear what everyone else thinks about this first, since wikis are community based sites. This didn't bother the admins, so why remove them without input from others first? 14:00, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Umm, I'm having trouble making a template, I keep getting on this page. http://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Gallery I have no idea what I did and I created something for Yuki but it's wrong, I needed a promotional gallery for her art. Xeyuzio (talk) 02:22, July 14, 2013 (UTC) I know how to do that but what I don't know is how to create a template. :c Xeyuzio (talk) 20:38, July 14, 2013 (UTC) A message from team "who cares" Hello Mr Angel EmFrbl I represent Mitsuko Arisa Team, the creators of Mitsuko Arisa, first I wanted to talk with you in private to avoid for you and your vocaloid group more troubles, this is a message for the adminstrators of this vocaloid wiki. My group demands to delete all the information about Mitsuko Arisa, all the ilustrations, and all the video links. You are violating our copyrights, you dont have permission to use the name of Mitsuko Arisa in your wiki, also you dont have permission to use screenshots from our videos or ilustrations, also your wiki is wrong about the info of Mitsuko Arisa, your wikia is defaming and promoting bullying to my group, Mitsuko Arisa Fans and also utau and vocaloid creators, you dont really know the troubles in where you could get involved for what your vocaloid wiki did. You have 48 hours to delete all the info about Mitsuko Arisa in your vocaloid Wiki or we will have to start legal methods, we dont care what you think about Mitsuko Arisa or if you think that you or your group have the right to speak about Mitsuko Arisa, the truth is that you dont live in Mexico and the people that wrote all those lies dont know anything about our work, therefore your people wrote only what they want and not the truth. We will start to delete all the false info and defamation pages with cease and desist letters to the admins as an attempt to end this peacefully, but if not we will have to handle this legally. Wiki Link umm idk if you've seen this but>>> vocalopedia.wika.com Sketchdevil (talk) 22:31, August 2, 2013 (UTC) :It doesn't work, besides its not a problem for another wikia to establish itself. They have to catch up with us which would take a while. The last attempt failed miserable. One-Winged Hawk (talk) 07:55, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Admin demand Hey, Admin... Ueki-loid haven't got any other songs? At least I need five songs of every Vocaloid. But Ueki-loid just got 2 songs( I mean, I find two songs ). Please help! :I'm not a admin... True I edit and talk/comment a lot but I'm just a regular here thats all. One-Winged Hawk (talk) 12:51, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Spammer's demand http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KejYie-bdQ0 <--- This is Mucsu Tenyeszto's first video. And this is the offical FaceBook site: https://www.facebook.com/pages/Mucsu-Tenyeszto/390819024353000 :Oh its the IP demanding Cat+dog666 be open again... *sigh*... :In the words of the great Pewdiepie while playing "Happy Wheels" - "I don't care!". :Seriously, you achieve nothing and don't understand what we're trying to explain to you. If you had stopped, listen to others, we'd left you alone. The Bureaucrats and Admins here are not unfair, but they have to enforce certain rules or it becomes unfair to others. I'm not a bureaucrat nor an Admin, so when people come to me for things like this I get a little fed up. One-Winged Hawk (talk) 10:46, August 24, 2013 (UTC) What were you trying to say here? LOLA ogg file. Note; everything is written how the software as the information stored in its dictionary by default. -- Bunai82 (talk) 18:58, September 2, 2013 (UTC) :lol you wrote it. :I am just trying to figure out a way to edit it and have it make sense in relation to the file and program settings. -- Bunai82 (talk) 10:35, September 3, 2013 (UTC) Dotted light Just up for a bit. If you want a line for the navbar, just add the dotted line to the template, not every page. -- Bunai82 (talk) 10:31, September 3, 2013 (UTC) I accidenally scewed piko's page.. Sorry but I screwed piko's vocal page up can you please fix it? Please don't be madLuna Kitsune (talk) 02:55, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Hi!!! =) SOE963 (talk) 09:48, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Utau vs Vocaloid Post Hi, I noticed your blog on the subject and since commenting is disabled, I hope you don't mind if I post here? To cut to the chase: I'm a user of both and this isn't a comparison, it's more of an observation of the things that both programs do that the other can't: Utau: offers more control over the outcome, (fixing the raw recordings yourself, fixing the oto configuration, prefix map, etc.). However, realism can be harder (or impossible) for some voices to achieve and the engines are less forgiving to voicebanks made without quality control much more work to get satisfactory results. For the casual user, it's more accessible due to the community and ideal settings for a given bank being accessible. It makes things fun as they learn and eventually transition to Vocaloid. Vocaloid, while more realistic and better with the engine, does have a less 'fix it so it'll work' and a more 'find ways to work around the flaws' approach due to the nature that it's proprietary. By law and by design, the user has no access to the voice outside of using the engine and therefore cannot fix... say Sonika's files so that her voice is even in volume all around and less muffled. This makes the program less easier for beginners, but can encourage the really passionate to learn how to get creative and learn compromises due to some control (the recording and configuration aspect) being taken from the user. LaurenLCD (talk) 05:51, October 21, 2013 (UTC)LaurenLCD :You told me stuff I already know. I like to promote UTAU myself as a good alternative to Vocaloid, but there are some users who don't give it a chance. I'd rather have people using it and supporting one of the better fandoms out there (UTAU) then using illegal vocaloid and suffering the wrath of hate when vocaloid fans find out. Plus its a good way to learn about what goes into a half decent bank. ^_^ 08:00, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Questions to Angel Hi. So, since you're British and all, I want to ask you something. Is the stereotype about British food true? I honestly have never had it, so I wouldn't know, but who better to ask than a true Brit themselves? Also, what wouild you say be the proper etiquette for one who plans to go to the United Kingdom? Sorry for these questions, but I'm just very curious. Written by Mr. Matthewz. 10:36, October 27, 2013 (UTC) :sorry I'm late answering, "hurricane warning". :No idea where your from, but we eat pretty much the same stuff Americans eat these days (though things like MacDonalds are often half the size apparently compared to America). :Don't worry, things will be fine... Wait your turn in line in queues... Thats about it... You'd be surprised, politeness is a trait disappearing these days in the UK (or maybe it never existed???). Otherwise, ignore the stereotypes as the UK is slowly adopting aspects of the 'American culture'... Since the majority of TV is American and theres more and more American franchises setting up here or appearing... :Basically, whatever sterotype you have ignore it as their often a product of the 1940s.. More of us drink coffee these days then Tea (fact; the "tea" sterotype comes from the fact the most famous brits were Lords and Ladys. They were the only ones who could afford Tea originally due to the price, as well as travel around the world a quite a bit more; this sterotype traveled the world with them). I've not had scones in ages, and crumpets in years... I admit I had prawn cocktail two days ago, I hate curry myself and don't drink. Drinking is a common thing in the UK, but you don't see drunks roaming the streets all day. Prices are expensive though for basic stuff. Its getting so its a struggle for ends to meet for the common people such as myself and all I do is rent a room in the house I live in. The tourist traps are uber expensive in some places... Stick £2-4 on a MacDonalds burger just cause its in the heart of London? One-Winged Hawk (talk) 08:11, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Dang, really? That's disheartening. As an American myself, I'd personally go to Britain to see a culture that differs from my own (but still speaks the same language ;D), but if it's coming to that point... meh, I'd still go there. Oh, about the stereotype? I was talking about how traditional British food is often regarded as "attrocious". Interestingly, I thought curry was more Asian than British, though. Hmm. 2-4 pounds for a burger?! That's about $3.00 to $6.00! That, is ridiculous. They're about a buck ($1.00) here. Although, since it's "foreign food", I dunno. I guess I've always seen Brits as the "lords and ladies" of the world, all "Tally ho!" and "I say!" and stuff. Britain being our estranged "mommy" and all that, we seem to be influencing y'all instead of vice versa. By the way, do you have a light or thick British accent? or maybe Scottish? Irish? Welsh? Cockney? Northern? Hope I'm not overwhelming you! Written by Mr. Matthewz. 02:47, November 18, 2013 (UTC) Hi Angel! I was wondering, does the song "Boku no namae wa" by Gumi have a song page yet? I looked around on the Wikia, and I couldn't seem to find one. It's a pretty new song, so I don't know if a page has been made for it yet. Deco*27 is the producer. Thanks for your time! :) ----Yunikōn-P Reasons? I really don't see the purpose of having a "Other versions" tab, by gutting Vocaloid1 and Vocaloid2. I wouldn't even know to click on the logos if I wasn't on the wiki all the time. -- Bunai82 (talk) 16:24, November 26, 2013 (UTC) :Then just put VOCALOID under one tab, leaving VOCALOID3 visible with the rest as logo clicks below it. Making a tab with little content is space wasting to me, which is why I reduced the software and game tabs to just browse status. The more that arrived the more templates you made, and they got harder to track. -- Bunai82 (talk) 18:07, November 26, 2013 (UTC)